pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agavar Region
Lava City Margaret Age 18 *Vulpix Lv. 16 *Blasezar Lv. 17 *Sear Badge *Tm 99 Preheat- Fire type moves will always cause a burn and there power multiplied by 2. *$1700 *Fire Crystal of Love *Potions- 6 Leader Description- Margaret is Maxie's daughter. Yes Maxie from Ruby/Sapphire. She talks about how she's been torchered at school because her dad was a psycho villain and that one kid she asked out called the police because he was so scared of her. Sayvannah Town Tera ''' '''Age 22 *Terreon, Lv. 23 * Giospirit, Lv. 23 * Earthacabra, Lv. 25 * Core Badge * Tm 132 Terra Pericalosa * $2500 * Earth's core Strategies- Terra is actually pretty hard for the second gym leader. Terra Pericalosa is annoying. It turns the battlefield into whatever the opponent is weak against. So if your a fire type and you get hit by this move, the landscape of the battle will change into an ocean and you will take damage from it every turn. Earthacabra is the one to watch out for. It knows Earth Power which is pretty much a death sentence at this point of the game(I'm half kidding). It also knows Calm Mind which will raise it's special attack and defense, so I wouldn't use water on this thing. I would suggest catching a Sneasel in Ice Cave and level it up to a high enough level that it learns Faint Atttack. Shipwrecked Hydro Morgan(Male) * Corsolette, Lv. 30 * Politoed, Lv. 30 * Buoylectric, Lv. 30 *** * Seasick Badge * Tm 112 Tsunami- If earthquake precedes this move on EITHER SIDE, this move becomes a one hit ko. * $3000 * HydroGauntlet * Vanessa Town Ebony * Shiftry, Lv. 34 * Dargadate, Lv. 36 * Houndoom, Lv. 36 * Perilila, Lv. 38 * Doom Badge * Tm 171- Threaten- Prevents the opponent from using attack moves for 5 turns. * Death Box * $4500 Santos City Orville and Wilbur * Pidgeot, Lv. 42 * Paraemu, Lv. 42 * Flameindigo, Lv. 44 * Glacierin, Lv. 44 * Lift Badge * Tm 142 Oxygen Thinner- If the opponent is poisoned, this attack does double damage. * $4400 * Aerial Ball Harper City Arthur *Flygon, Lv. 48, * Dragarmor, Lv. 51, * Dragqueen, Lv. 51, * Zeusgon, Lv. 52, * Tenoria, Lv. 53, * Celestial Badge * Tm 178 Dragon Fire * $5300 * Dragon Stone Science City Stanley * Metagross, Lv. 57 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Steel.gif * Clefiron, Lv. 58 * Aggron, Lv. 58, * Atomesque, Lv. 59 * Science Badge * Tm 200 Elemental Blast * $5900 * Ionic Blaster Scary Town ''' '''Chris- Poison * Frostdeath, Lv. 61 * Qwilfish,Lv. 61 * Swalot, Lv. 61 * Leaking, Lv. 62 * Cyanideon, Lv. 62 * Mosquitank, Lv. 63 * Terror Badge * Tm 184 Food Poisoning- P * $6200 * Carbon Monoxide Gas Blast * Stunner Key Congratulations! You beat the crap out of the eight gym leaders! But now you are forced to put one of your pokemon to sleep so you can calm Elite Four Jasun- Grass * Vileplume Lv. 61 * Sunflora Lv. 62 * Paragi, Lv. 63 * Pyronleaf, Lv. 62 * Chlorca, Lv. 66 Maya- Rock * Stonesquatch, Lv. 64 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rock.gif http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dark.gif * Onix, Lv. 66 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rock.gif http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ground.gif * Armastone, Lv. 65 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Steel.gif http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rock.gif * Tyranitar, Lv. 67 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rock.gif http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dark.gif * Pompeiia, Lv. 68'''- http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fire.gif http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rock.gif' '''Irwin- Electric' * Ampharos, Lv. 69 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Electric.gif * Electabuzz, Lv. 68http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Electric.gif * Timeshock, Lv. 68http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Electric.gif * Hertzalea, Lv. 69 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Electric.gif * Zapjacket, Lv. 70 Blanca- Normal * Blissey, Lv. 71http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal.gif * Delcatty, Lv. 69http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal.gif * Pursalette, Lv. 69http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal.gif http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Psychic.gif * Pandan, Lv. 70http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal.gif http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fighting.gif * Goriliath, Lv. 72 http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal.gif